Conventional systems that generate signals having a particular wavefront phase, for example, use temperature sensitive phase matched Radio Frequency (RF) delay lines. Such systems suffer from both temperature and frequency sensitivity.
What is needed is a system that simulates a wavefront phase from multiple RF signals transmitted from a platform toward at least one receiver being tested. Furthermore, the system should be implemented without the use of DRFM or RF delay lines.